1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications. More specifically, the present invention relates to telecommunications used for authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses verifies method for authentication of a transaction using a mobile phone to confirm that the person conducting the transaction is a legitimate account holder.
The prior art discusses various techniques for betting. However, only recently has the Nevada Gaming Authority allowed some betting to be placed over a mobile telephone. The mobile telephone betting is currently limited to BLACKBERRY smartphones which can have a plurality of functions deactivated during the bet. Further, the location of the BLACKBERRY smartphone can be verified once all of the periphery functions are deactivated. Thus, when a gambler is placing a bet using his or her BLACKBERRY smartphone to communicate with a gambling facility, the Nevada Gambling Authority can verify that the gambler is located within Nevada.
Your face has certain distinguishable landmarks. These are the peaks and valleys that make up the different facial features. Facial recognition software defines these landmarks as nodal points. There are about 80 nodal points on a human face. A few of the nodal points that are measured by the facial recognition software: distance between eyes; width of nose; depth of eye sockets; cheekbones; Jaw line; and chin. These nodal points are measured to create a numerical code that represents the face in a database. This code is referred to as a faceprint and only fourteen to twenty-two nodal points are necessary for the software to complete the recognition process.
However, there is no solution to allowing other mobile phones to be used to place bets since the Nevada Gambling Authority cannot verify that the gambler is located within Nevada.